Pro Hunter Gumi: Tiga
by YuuyaKizami21
Summary: Weeks after Gumi's petrification, she was restored by the light, but at the cost of her losing her memories of being with her friends, family and even herself. Can she restore her memories? Full OC story. Sequel of Pro Hunter Gumi.


Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x Hunter, though I own my OCs Mayu Morow, Taro Zoldyck, and Gumi Freecss.

The _morning glow quietly_

 _envelopes the earth_

 _Is the same dawn as always_

 _amongst the repetition continuing far into the distance_

 _we are living this moment_

 _standing and facing today's wind which can't be seen_

 _I want to protect that smile forever_

 _Wanna take you, baby, take me higher_

 _embrace love now_

 _Gonna TIGA! Take, me take me higher_

 _embrace courage strongly_

 _Wanna take you, baby, take me higher_

 _we'll surely be able to make it_

 _Gonna TIGA! Take me, take me higher_

 _believe in the passionate beating_

 _we're searching for the tomorrow that has no fighting_

 _everyone is waiting and hoping_

 _we'll continue on with what we can do_

 _I want the ability to be used to kindness not to be extinguished_

 _Wanna take you, baby, take me higher_

 _everything has begun to move_

 _Gonna TIGA! Take me, take me higher_

 _we're going to clear the future_

 _Wanna take you, baby, take me higher_

 _we can't stand still_

 _Gonna TIGA! Take me, take me higher_

 _believe in eyes that shine_

 _wanna take you baby take me higher_

 _gonna tiga take me take me higher_

 _surely our voices will someday get through_

 _cross through the era where we can change the world_

 _Wanna take you, baby, take me higher_

 _embrace love now_

 _Gonna TIGA! Take me, take me higher_

 _embrace courage strongly_

 _Wanna take you, baby, take me higher_

 _we'll surely be able to make it_

 _Gonna TIGA! Take me, take me higher_

 _believe in the passionate beating._

Chapter I

'THE x ONE x WHO x INHERITS x THE x LIGHT

Weeks after the events at the Hunter association HQ, Taro created a group naming themselves MAT, or Monster attack Team, who attacks giant monsters, or even the small ones like the human Chimera ant.

MAT is dispatched into a mountain village, where they reported to find something very extraordinary. Taro seemed to be interested in searching, so he came along.

Mayu began to chat with Taro inside the patrol car they are in.

"What is it that makes you wanted to investigate so much, Taro?" Mayu asked.

"I don't know myself." Taro replied, though he is now thinking of Gumi.

Hours later, the car arrived at the village, and Taro and Mayu went to investigate the mountain. At the foot of the mountain, they spot 2 chimera ants, both female. One of them looked like a dinosaur-human hybrid, as she had a tail. While the other looked like a bat-human hybrid.

Suspicious of them, they stalked the ants. They got led to an excavated ground, with a statue in it.

"That statue... Gumi!" Taro said, immediately recognizing the statue.

They looked as the ants are about to smash the statue into pieces.

Taro then shoots his gun at the dinosaur chimera.

However the bullets has no effect on the ant's thick hide.

"Hey Girlza! What do you think this is!?" The bat chimera ant asked.

"I have no Idea Bat, let's just dig it out and smash it into pieces!" The dinosaur ant, Girlza replied, digging the ground, revealing Gumi's whole body, which is petrified into stone.

Unbeknownst to them, the sunlight causes the Paladin's Necklace in Gumi's chest to glow blue.

Just as Girlza lifted her arms, and about to smash Gumi, suddenly her arms were grabbed by Gumi's.

Girlza quickly jumped back in shock and Gumi rised up like a vampire. Mayu then said "Dyna form?"

"No, this form is different. It's not red and blue, but red and purple... Though it has the same red color, and what she wore is no longer a seifuku to me. It looks like a bodysuit. And her ears, they are pointed. I also don't remember Dyna form has a crystal on it's forehead." Taro said, analyzing Gumi perfectly.

"Wha- The statue turned into a human!?" Bat said.

Taro then remembered something, Gumi needs sunlight as her energy.

"Hey you! You've got a lot of nerve surprising me like that!" Girlza said, cracking her knuckles.

"..." Gumi was silent.

"She wants a fight, we give her one then!" Bat declared, flying over to Gumi in a high speed."

In a flash, Gumi caught Bat's charging arm, and smashes her to the ground.

Girlza then walked to Gumi and punches her multiple times, though Gumi didn't even flinch or grunt in pain.

"What is she!? She didn't even feel my punches!" Girlza said in disbelief as she continues to punch Gumi rapidly.

Gumi then grabbed Girlza in the bust, causing her to blush, and then Gumi rips it off her.

Taro nearly had a nosebleed at the sight.

"AAAAAHHH AAAHH AHHHHH!!!!!" Girlza yelled out in agony, before going away.

"Wait, Girlza! don't leave-" Bat said as Gumi then turned her attention to her.

"Me." Bat finished, gulping.

"Hatsu, Space." Gumi said, crossing her arms into an X shape.

Her multiple colored form then turned into all purple but with signs of silver. Her collar is still golden though.

She then stretches her arms, as a bolt of lighting emits from it, before clasping them.

"Zoldyck Light Bullet." Gumi said bluntly, before she casts her right arm at Bat.

Her arm then emits 4 light beams, imbued with electricity. 4 of them hits Bat, reducing her into a skeleton. She was no longer living.

Gumi then said "Hatsu, dual." Then her form returns into multi colored, which is red-silver-purple.

Taro is now afraid. He never saw Gumi mercilessly killed someone. Not even a foe. Just as he and Mayu was about to take a step backward, Taro stomped on a twig.

The snapping sound was then heard by Gumi. She then points at the bush The duo were hiding in.

Just as she charged her finger beam, Taro stood up quickly and had his hands in the air.

"Stop, Gumi! This isn't you!" Taro said.

"Gu...mi?" Gumi replied, tilting her head in confusion.

"Yes, that's your name." Mayu said, standing up.

"..." She stayed silent.

Then a bright light glow from Gumi, returning her into human form, but the crystal in the forehead vanishes, her hair stayed short, and her outfit becomes a seifuku, in her hatsu form's color scheme.

"Ok, I will trust you two."

"What do you mean?" Taro asked.

"You are not hostile, I can sense it."

"You sensed it?" Mayu asked, confused.

"You 2 have light in your hearts and souls, so I can trust you."

Both of them can't help but being confused of the current Gumi. Where is the old Gumi, who is cheerful, reckless, and _Tsundere_? This one is cold, stoic, and _Kuudere_.

Did she lost her memories of her friends and even herself after being petrified?

"So... What is your name now, travellers?"

"My name is Taro Zoldyck, and this girl beside me is Mayu Morrow."

"OK, My name is Tiga Freecss, The one who inherits the light."

'Tiga?' Taro asked mentally.

'The one who inherits... The light? Just what is she now?' Mayu asked mentally.

Tiga just gave them a cold gaze.

To Be continued-

A/N The song in the beginning is 'Take Me Higher', by V6. Also, Girlza is based on Golza, one of Ultraman Tiga's enemies.


End file.
